


The Painting

by Haberdasher



Series: Pokemon RPG Fic [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: The story behind one item in the residence of Ophelia Smith, my pokerpg OC.





	The Painting

In the Smith family house, in the middle of the living room, there hung a painting.

The painting itself was fairly unexceptional. It showed a nature scene, a pretty but unremarkable depiction of a forest mid-winter, of pine trees covered in snow.

(Being a resident of Orre, Ophelia had seen neither pine trees nor snow in person, knowing them only through their portrayal in this painting.)

The real story was not in the painting itself, but in what lay behind it.

Behind the painting, there was a strange black sigil embedded amidst the light wallpaper. A trained eye- and Ophelia’s eyes were trained enough for this- could tell that the glyph was what remained of an Unown, what had been a Pokemon transformed into a mere symbol.

Ophelia could still remember the days when her father’s eye had looked back at her through that sigil, how he had watched her through it when work took him far away, how his voice would come booming out of the symbol as if he were standing right next to her.

But all that had been before the day only a few brief months after Ezra’s transformation when Ophelia’s mother had tearfully informed her that her father was never coming home.

Every once in a while, when her mother was sufficiently pre-occupied, Ophelia would take down the painting and look at the glyph that it concealed, gazing upon its twisted, twirling lines for as long as she could bear.

The glyph never looked back at her.


End file.
